Life in Japan and Feudal Japan
by RyuChan444
Summary: When a young girl moves to Japan what will happen when she finds out that her favorite anime cartoon show becomes reality? What will happen when she goes through the well with her new friend Kagome?
1. Moving to Japan

Here's a new story that I thought would be pretty cool. It came to me in a dream once and I and want to be able to put that dream into words. lol. Anyways, I hope that u like it! I'm putting a lot of effort into this. Enjoy!  
  
Vocab:  
  
Ano: Um, Excuse me, etc.  
  
Hikoki: plane  
  
Kuruma: car  
  
Konnichi wa: hello  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: Moving to Japan  
  
A young girl sat next to the window in an airplane over the Pacific ocean. The girl sighed as she looked out the window and into the water, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy living in Japan. Her father had just gotten a job in Tokyo and had to move there in order to fulfil his duties.   
  
Although, she did not really like the idea of moving and leaving her friends behind, but her father told her that people have got to move on in life. Even though he knew that she'd miss her friends to much, she'd still have the chance to make new ones. But that was the hard part for her. If only she was able to stay with her friends. Then, and only then, would she really be happy. The more she thought about it, the less she liked the idea of living in Japan. Although she learned the language and nailed it.   
  
'Why...' she thought, 'Why must dad always make the decision instead of letting us do it for a chance.' She continued to stare at the water as the thought came and went. Watching the gentle waves below her slowly makeing their way to the approaching land. Japan. Japan was only a few miles away from her now and she could not help but let out another sigh.  
  
As she slowly shifted her gaze from the water below to the shore of Japan, her mother, who was sitting next to her, placed her hand firmly ontop of hers, making the girl turn her full attention from Japan to her mother.  
  
"We're almost there, are you worried, Rora?" her mother asked.  
  
"No." Rora said softly, bringing her sky blue eyes back to the shore, where she could see tons of people having fun at the beach. As she watched the people having fun from below, she felt her mother stroking her long brown, highlighted hair. Rora turned to face her mother again as soon as she felt her gentle touch and saw a little hint of worriness in her mothers eyes.  
  
"Don't worry mom. Dad says that everything is going to be just fine." Rora said, giving her mother a small smile. Her mother returned the smile with a faint one and turned to the front of the airplane as soon as the intercom came on.  
  
"Everyone, we are now entering Japan. Please fasten your seat belts as we get ready for landing. And we hope that you enjoy your stay here in Tokyo, Japan."  
  
Rora made sure that her selt belt was fastened after the lady on the intercom finished her little speech and turned to look out the window again to see the approaching airport. It wouldn't be long now. She was about to set foot on Japan and become a new person. She dreaded that thought as the plane entered the airport and landed on the runway.  
  
*****  
  
As Rora stepped off the plane and into the airport to look for her luggage, her father went to the front counter to get a map of the city. Rora just stood there, glaring at her father while she grabbed her suit cases.  
  
"I can't believe I have to go through with this." Rora sighed as she finished gathering the suit cases and placing them on a cart. When the last suit case was placed neatly onto the cart, Rora's father came over to her, along with her mother, and grabbed the cart and pushed it all the way to the parking lot.  
  
"Ano, how are we going to get to our new home?" Rora asked.  
  
"Before, we got on the hikoki, I ordered a kuruma for us." her father said as he stopped next to a red mini van.  
  
"Oh..., a mini van..." Rora said softly and then almost yelled out, "THAT'S SO LAME!!!" With her voice echoing thoughtout the parking lot, everyone in the lot turned and looked in her direction. Rora started to blush out of control, while her parents gave her a dirty look. Her dad had already opened the car door, so Rora jumped into the car as fast as she could. Rora's face was beat red now and didn't want to get out of the car until she was at her new home.  
  
As her parents louded up the car, Rora looked out the car window to see the people walking down the sidewalk. One girl walked by and looked very familar to her.  
  
"Hey, that girl looks just like the girl Kagome from that cartoon called InuYasha." Rora said. After that was said, Rora rolled down the window and watched the girl walk down the sidewalk. Just before she turned at the corner, she stopped and turned her head in Rora's direction.  
  
Rora gave a small gasp, but didn't turn away. Instead, Rora raised her hand and lightly swung it. Rora wasn't sure if this was the proper way to say hello, so she said, "K-Konnichi wa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Getting Braces

Twin Kats: don't worry, the main plot is coming up soon. so, yes, it's gotta plot besides the whole show coming to life.  
  
vocab.  
  
hai~ yes (??)  
  
okaa-san~ (??????)  
  
ano~ excuse me, umm, uh, etc. (??)  
  
atashi wa okuro~ I am coming (??? ? ???)  
  
konnichi wa~ hello/good afternoon (???? ?)  
  
Bekuki-kyoshi~ Teacher Becky (???-???)  
  
arigato~ thank you (????)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two: Getting Braces!!  
  
The girl just stared at Rora for a second, but then soon changed it to a smile. Rora didn't know how to react to this, so   
  
she decided to keep her mouth shut this time.  
  
"Hey, your an american, aren't you?" the girl asked. Rora couldn't believe how well the girls english was, but nodded her   
  
head, slightly shocked.  
  
"That's cool! What's it like in America?" she asked.  
  
"W-Well..., umm..." Rora stuttered, trying not to make fool out of herself.  
  
"Ah,that's ok, you don't have to tell me right now. By the way, my names Kagome. What's yours?" the girl asked holding out   
  
her hand for a hand-shake. Rora was even more shocked than before, and slowly strecthed out her hand to grab Kagome's. Rora's eyes were wide and she didn't know what was going on, until Kagome started to ask her some more questions.  
  
"So, do you know what school your going to yet?"  
  
"Something called manabu high." Rora said, quietly.  
  
"That's cool! That's where I go. I can't wait to see you there. I can help you find your way and such."   
  
"Cool!" Rora said back. 'But it's still hard to think that one of my new friends is one of the characters of my favorite   
  
show!! Life just gets weirder and weirder.'   
  
*****  
  
As Rora and Kagome said they're goodbyes, Rora fell back in her seat and still had the shocked feeling she had when Kagome   
  
told her her name. But when the car was put into motion, Rora jumped. Since she was wearing a seat belt at the time, she   
  
banged her head on the roof of the car.  
  
"Rora! Calm down!" Rora's mother called out from the passengers seat.  
  
"Hai, okaa-san." Rora sighed, as she rubbed her head and buckled up her seat belt. Rora just looked out the window as they   
  
started to drive down the street and onto their new home. Rora may have been calm on the outside, but on the inside she was   
  
screaming like crazy. She just knew that she wasn't going to fit in any where. The only good that happened to her is when   
  
she met Kagome. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, her parents told her a certain something she's gotta   
  
get the very next day.  
  
*****  
  
"BRACES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Rora, for the last time, calm down." Rora's mother, Bera, said.  
  
"If you don't, then you'll be grounded for a week." Rora's father, Debido said. Rora instantly shut up and straighted   
  
herself in her seat as they continued their little trip to they're new house. 'Great, now things can't get any worse.'  
  
"Oh, and Rora..." Bera said.  
  
'I sence more bad news.'  
  
"Tommorrow, you will go to the doctors office. The school recommended that you would have to get a check-up so that you   
  
won't have to get any of the dieases, and you have to go directly to the school right after the doctor's appointment." Bera   
  
said without turning to face her daughter.  
  
"GREAT! Things just went from bad to worse!" Rora said angrily.  
  
"Well, things are about to get even worse." Debido said. "You have to find your own way to the doctors and to the school.   
  
Your mom and I will be at a appointment."  
  
"AAWWWW MAN!" Rora said out loud and falling back against her seat. Rora turned back to face the window again and felt like   
  
a rotten apple that just made it's way to the garbage can. 'Great, in the moring, I gotta get braces, then I have to go to a doctors appointment, and then to the last hour of school. I hope that things won't get any worse than this.'  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Rora sat in the waiting room of the orthodontist. She dreaded the thought of getting braces. She always hated them, and now she was going to get them for the second time! She didn't like them then, and she won't like them now.  
  
"I hope won't hurt as much as last time." Rora sighed.  
  
"Ano, Boiruru Rora." The orthodontist lady called out.  
  
"Hai, atashi wa okoru" Rora said as she stood up and walked over to the nurses side and into the room where she is to get braces.   
  
*****  
  
"Konnichi wa. Atashi wa Bekuki-kyoshi." the teacher, Bekuki said to the new girl that just walked into the class room.  
  
"K-Konnichi wa." Rora said softly and ducking her head a little. Rora darted her eyes around the room to see who her new class mates were and stopped when she saw Kagome. The teacher pointed to a desk that was next to Kagome, and Rora walked over and sat down. Lucky for Rora, there was only 5 minutes left of school. All the appointmensts she had took up too much of her school time.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Rora-chan. Why weren't you at school this morning?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I had to get braces and I had to go the Doctors office for a few check-ups and I had to walk all the way to the school. I got lost a few times, but at least I made it here." Rora whispered.  
  
"Oh. Well, why don't I walk you home and tell you what is what and where is where." Kagome said, giving Rora a small smile.  
  
"Arigato, that will mean a lot to me." Rora said, returning the smile.  
  
As the school bell rang, and Kagome and Rora were already leaving school grounds, Kagome pointed out all the places and signs that Rora didn't understand just yet. Rora didn't talk that much, only because her braces were hurting her too much. Kagome knew how much pain Rora was going through, sence she had braces only about a year ago. Every once and a while, Rora would put her hand on her mouth, only because the pain of the braces would get worse and worse. Unfortunately, the pain would be there for about 3 or 4 days.  
  
When the two young girls reached Rora's house, they couldn't believe how close that they lived together. Luckily for Rora, Kagome was only two houses down, so now, whenever Rora needed a little bit of help about anything in japanese or anything related to the topic, Rora could just jet on over to Kagome's house.  
  
"This really cool! You're only two houses away from me!" Kagome said, smiling brightly at Rora.  
  
"I know, it's really cool." Rora said smiling brightly as well, "So I guess I'll see you at school tommorrow, Kagome-chan"  
  
"Hai, see you later, Rora-chan" Kagome said as she started to walk down to the sidewalk to her house and waved goodbye. Rora waved back and looked down at the ground on to see one of Kagome's books.  
  
"Oh, I better return this to Kagome." Rora said as she picked up the book and started to jog down the sidewalk to catch up with Kagome. Unfortately, Kagome lived on the corner of the street and when Rora turned the corner, she saw Kagome walking up a steep stair case that was next to Kagome's house. Rora only a confused look as to why Kagome wasn't going to her home but to the shrine next to her home.  
  
Rora shook that thought off and started to run towards the steps that Kagome was on. When she reached the top, she saw Kagome walk into a small well shrine. Rora just got even more confused that before, but she followed anyway. As soon as she was in the shrine, she got a small glimspe of Kagome jumping into the well. Rora thought that Kagome might just be a crazy person, so she jumped into the well after her new friend to help her out of the well, but only found herself being surrounded by a blue light.  
  
Rora gasped at the sight of the light. When the light disappeared, Rora looked around the bottom of the well looking for Kagome, but didn't see Kagome anywhere. Rora looked to the top of the well and saw a bright blue sky along with a few trees off to the side.  
  
"W-What the?" Rora stuttered as she grabbed a vine and started to climb out of the well. Rora gasped as she saw a guy with dog ears suddenly pull her out of the well.  
  
"R-Rora!?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Cartoon IS REAL!

Okibi Usagi: glad that you like my story! ^_^  
  
hypercat: ok, i hope that this is a long enough chapter. enjoy reading! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaruinluv: hehe, arigatou for the complent! ^_^  
  
RVD: hmm, it makes me wonder what any of the characters look like in reality. although, i planned on having the characters looking like their old 'cartoon' selves as soon as they go to feudal japan. so Rora is now cartoon i guess. but i guess that u can try to imagine the characters in 'real life'. good luck though, it's a little difficult to try that, cause, well, i tried it and it didn't work out that good. lol  
  
Sango-chan94549: ok, here's a long chapter for you to read. i hope that you love it! ^_^  
  
female-inuyasha: If you don't like the story, why the heck are you reading it? Oh well, *grabs flame, makes s'mores* Yum...  
  
Kara, The REAL Blazing star: ^_^ i'm happy to know that you love my story!  
  
Vocab.  
  
Ano ~ excuse me, uh, um, etc.  
  
Matte ~ wait  
  
Arigato ~ thank you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three: The Cartoon IS REAL!?  
  
"R-Rora!?"  
  
Rora looked up at who called out her name and saw Kagome staring at her wide-eyed. She then turned to see who was holding onto her and saw a guy with doggy ears, amber eyes, and sharp claws. Rora gasped when she saw his fangs as he started to talk.  
  
"Kagome! Why would you let a someone follow you down the well!?" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I didn't know that she followed me! So stop yelling at me!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING!!"  
  
As Rora watched her friend Kagome and InuYasha continue yelling, she thought that now was the perfect time to get away from the ill-tempered guy.  
  
"Ano, Kagome?" Rora asked. Kagome and InuYasha stopped yelling at this point.  
  
"What is it, Rora?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her anger under control.  
  
"I only followed you because you dropped your math book." Rora said, handing Kagome the farely large book. This calmed Kagome down a little bit, but InuYasha just got a little irritated with the girl being here. But it was then when he saw something shinning in her mouth.  
  
"Hey, what's in your mouth?" InuYasha asked. Rora paused for a moment, but then got a angry when she thought of the fact that her mother and father made her go to the orthodontist alone.  
  
"Their braces! And the bad part of it is that they still hurt!" Rora hissed. Her braces had totally messed up her talking, so she wasn't going to be able to talk all that much for a while. Rora's fury seemed to scare InuYasha, so he only ran behind Kagome, thinking the Rora can be a little dangerous, judging by her look.  
  
"InuYasha, don't even think about mentioning the word 'b' word around Rora, because she's very angry at her parents." Kagome whispered to InuYasha.  
  
"What did her parents do to her!? I don't want to see that scary face again!"   
  
"They made her go and get her braces all alone for the first time and she didn't know where to go since she just moved to Japan." Kagome said, slightly louder this time. InuYasha shifted his gaze from Kagome to Rora who was turning back to the well mumbling something about 'damn these braces!'.  
  
"Rora-chan, matte!" Kagome called out as she rushed to her friends side. Unfortunately, InuYasha was leaning against Kagome while she told him about Rora's little story, and so he fell to the ground with a loud THUD! head first.  
  
"K-Kagome, why you!" InuYasha said with mouth full of dirt.   
  
Rora stopped as soon as she had heard Kagome call out her name and waited for Kagome to reach her side.  
  
"Rora, if it's okay with you, would you like to stay here for a while? Now that you know about this, there shouldn't be any problem with you staying for a while, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, just as long as it's okay with you." Rora said as she turned around with Kagome and started to walk away from the well.  
  
"HEY! KAGOME, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! GET BACK HERE!" InuYasha said as he struggled to his feet. Kagome just ignored him and continued her way to Keade's village. Rora just studied the area around her as she and Kagome made it to a village that looked just like the one from the Inuyasha show.  
  
'IT'S DIFFIENTLY OFFICAL! I'M IN THE ACTUAL CARTOON!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? But hey, at least this is my all-time favorite show. I would when I'm going meet my favorite character, Sesshoumaru-sama?' As soon as Rora thought of actually meeting Sesshoumaru, she almost fainted.   
  
When Rora saw Kagome led her into certain hut, Rora began to wonder if Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were inside. Well, she soon found out as soon as Kagome showed her into the hut.  
  
"This is Sango, she's-" Kagome said but was soon cut off when Rora finished the rest of her sentence.  
  
"-a demon slayer, that's Miroku, who's a bit of a pervert, that's Shippo, and he's a fox demon, and that's Kirara who can change into a larger cat to help fight in battle with you guys." Rora said. Everyone just stared at her as soon as she finished and couldn't help but to leave their mouth's hanging open. It was then when Rora instantly knew that she would have done better is she didn't say anything at all and let Kagome do that talking.  
  
'OH GREAT! I REALLY SHOULD LEARN TO KEEP MY BIG MOUTH SHUT! I'm in for a world of trouble now.' Rora thought with grief as she slapped her hands onto her mouth to stop her from talking.   
  
"H-How did you know that?" Kagome asked in nothing but pure shock.  
  
"Uh..., lucky guess?" Rora said softly, and blushed with embarrassment. Kagome and everyone else just continued to stare at her.  
  
"U-Uhh, maybe I should go now." Rora said, as she started to slowly back away from the group of people staring at her.  
  
"Matte, don't go just yet. Could you at least tell me why you already know who we are?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain." Rora said nerviously, "But I don't think that I should freak you all out, so bye!"  
  
Rora ran out of the hut as fast as she could but was pulled back by the wrist by non other than InuYasha.  
  
"What's going on? Why is Rora running away?" InuYasha asked, as she dragged a angry mumbling Rora back into the hut. Since Rora was behind InuYasha, she held up a clenched fist and glared daggers at InuYasha while he wasn't looking. 'If you don't release me, I swear that you will be in for a world of pain, InuYasha'  
  
"Rora knows who we are, even though we didn't tell her anything." Kagome said. InuYasha just looked confused now and then looked at Rora, who quickly stopped her evil glare and dropped her fist while putting on an innocent look.  
  
"Please, can't we just forget about this? You're all putting a lot of pressure on me," Rora said softly and then quickly changed her tone to an angry tone and glared at InuYasha, "and if you don't let me go, I swear that you will not see that light of day ever again!" InuYasha instantly let of Rora and ran behind Kagome again to find from Rora's evil look once more.  
  
"Kagome, can you please tell her not to look at me that way?" InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome just gave InuYasha a bored look, then shifted her gaze back to Rora.  
  
"Okay, we'll talk about this later. Right now we need to focus on other things." Kagome said, trying to calm down that severely angry Rora who was still glaring daggers at InuYasha. InuYasha was shaking in fear at this point. (AN: Rora's face is just so scary, InuYasha just can't take it. lol) Rora calmed down a little bit at this and stopped her death glare..., for now.  
  
"Well, Rora, now that you basicly already know us very well, why don't you join us on our mission." Kagome said.  
  
"You mean your mission to stop Naraku?" Rora said, and then realised that she said too much once again, "CRAP! I NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT!" Rora said as fast as she could. Everyone just continued to stare at her, which was making her blush a lot more than last time.  
  
"Uh, yeah, since you already know about it." Kagome said softly, "I've already got the supplies and so, you can come along. The more we have on our team, the better."   
  
"I guess so, and don't worry, i can easily take care of myself in battle." Rora said, lighting the blush.  
  
"Oh, what do you do?" Kagome said.  
  
"I took lessons in karate." Rora said, putting on a soft but faint smile.  
  
"Keh, that won't help." InuYasha said, walking to the side of Kagome and sticking his nose in the air with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh yeah...," Rora said before she broke into a run towards an unexpecting InuYasha, "THEN TAKE THIS!!" With that, Rora jumped into the air with her foot in front of her, and hit InuYasha square in the face. InuYasha was now lying on the ground, half concsious and twiching every now and then.  
  
"Ha, don't mess with the me" Rora said with a little giggled afterwards. Shippo stood next to InuYasha and started to laugh when he saw InuYasha's face. Soon after that, everyone else started to laugh, and InuYasha was left clueless. He didn't know that he had a farely large mark on his right cheek until Kagome told him in between breaths.  
  
"You, hahaha, have a, haha, mark on your face! HAHAHAHA" Kagome laughed. InuYasha just looked around the room speechless, and just grunted when everyone was still laughing after the first 20 minutes.  
  
"Okay, okay, that was classic." Rora said as she calmed down the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well you should do that to InuYasha more often whenever he starts up another attitude." Shippo said, as soon as he caught his breath. Everyone calmed down now but they would chuckle every now and then whenever they looked at InuYasha's face.  
  
"Okay, since you already know us, Rora, why don't we just sit down with the rest of the group and get to know you a little better." Kagome said as she and Rora walked to the center of the room and sat down with the group. It was starting to get dark when Rora told them about herself and how she meet Kagome, and of course about her braces whenever she started to feel a lot of pain on her teeth.  
  
"Wait a minute, what are braces?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Braces are pieces of metal that are put on teeth to help straighten them. Although, they hurt A LOT for the first few days, but after that, the pain should go away." Rora said, lowering her head when the pain in her mouth started to get a little bit worse.  
  
"They hurt a little bit when they're first put on, and then the pain starts to increase as the day goes on." Rora said softly.   
  
"Well, we hope that your mouth starts to feel better soon." Sango said. Miroku, who sat next to Sango, started to get a evil grin but made sure that no one saw this one. (AN: just so you know, for once, Miroku isn't thinking of doing anything perverted just yet.) His grin quickly went away as soon as Rora lifted her head back up.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, so why don't we just go ahead and get some sleep." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, I am starting to get a little sleepy, but what are we going to do about school, Kagome?" Rora asked, even though she already knew what the answer is going to be but she didn't want to make everyone freaked out again.  
  
"Don't worry, my grandpa always says that I'm out sick so your parents will do the same thing." Kagome said as she stood up and walked to her bookbag and pulled out two sleeping bags. "Good thing that I brought two sleeping bags. I thought that I might need one this time and apparently, I was right."  
  
Rora smiled at Kagome when she realised that staying in the past is one of the best things that's ever happened to her.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome-chan." Rora said as she walked over to Kagome and took that sleeping bag that Kagome handed to her. As they set up the sleeping bags, everyone else sat either in a corner or against a wall and fall asleep. With all of this going on, Rora felt like the happiest girl in the world, but the only thing that brought her down was the continuing pain in her mouth. Thanks to that, she knew that her braces would slow her down the first few days, but who knows, maybe nothing will happen in the next few days.   
  
Little did Rora know, something big is about to happen the very next day. Tommorrow, she will whitness her first battle between InuYasha and one of his great foes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think of that? Who the one that InuYasha is going to face the very next day? Is this a bad thing that will happen to the yasha group? Or is it a good thing that will happen to Rora? Please review if you wanna see more. ^^ And I'd like to thank all those who reviewed (excluding the ones with flames) my story! ^_^ 


	4. Meeting Your Guy

Bratney, JK (:: here's some more for ya. and here's a better cliffhanger than last time, hehe. lol  
  
Sango-chan94549: hehe, now you can see what happens now. now, Rora is going to go through a lot more than she has even gone through before. hehe.  
  
Kelly: yeah, that was a really funny part. i just had to put that in there. lol  
  
mirokuluver: whoa, you can really guess. lol but your right, it's either kouga or sesshoumaru-sama. you'll find out as soon as you finish reading this chapter. and how you pronounce Rora's name is like this: roar-ra. you kinda sorta roll the r at the beginning. i hope that helps you out a lot. ^_^  
  
hypercat: oh yea, i love to write bad things happening to inuyasha. it's just so funny on the way he reacts. ^^  
  
Lakwakwa-Merry: hehe, i wuv Sesshoumaru-sama!! and your idea with Rora is kinda what she's going to do when she meets him in this chapter. muahaha. i'm so evil. lol  
  
Vocab.  
  
Arigato: thank you  
  
Oswuri: sit!  
  
Urusai: shut up  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting Your Guy  
  
The very next morning, as the sun started to come up, InuYasha stood up as soon as he opened his eyes and walked out the door of the hut. He always wanted to get an early start in the mornings. He didn't even bother waking up the others so he just walked up the hill to get a clear view of the sunrise.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha jumped in surprise at the sudden called of his name and couldn't but to let out a yelp. He slowly turned his head around to see who called him and saw non other than Rora.  
  
"D-D-DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" InuYasha yelled out as Rora walked her way up to him.  
  
"Why, it's fun to scare people. hehe" Rora giggled. InuYasha just glared at her and then grunted.  
  
"You know, you can try to be a little bit more friendlier." Rora said as she gave InuYasha a slight tap on his forehead which made him nearly fall backwards, but he quickly caught himself.  
  
"Besides, I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who thinks that you should be a little bit friendlier." Rora said as she turned to face the sunrise. InuYasha just grunted.  
  
"...And you can stop with the grunting..." Rora said as she gave InuYasha a quick, short, glare. InuYasha just took one step back.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll try to be a little bit friendlier." InuYasha said, but soon changed to a mumble, "...but I don't think that will even happen..." Rora just sighed at this, but continued to watch the sunrise. It wasn't until later on, when everyone else started to wake up and were soon outside.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" Shippo asked as soon as he saw Rora and InuYasha watching the sunrise.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Rora said with a smile. InuYasha just gave Rora a bored look, but Rora saw that so just gave him a small glare. But as usual, InuYasha ran behind Kagome, he just didn't like Rora's glares, it doesn't matter if their not that big of a deal. InuYasha still thought that they were scary.  
  
"InuYasha, when will you learn?" Shippo giggled.  
  
"Well, when are we going to hit the road?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Now." InuYasha said as he turned around to walk toward a nearby trail but tripped over a rock instead. With that, InuYasha fell flat on his face.  
  
"Uh, InuYasha, I don't think we want to head that way. I think that we want to go towards the forest and not the ground." Sango laughed. Everyone else started to laugh and InuYasha's clumsiness once again and started to head down the trail that lead into the forest, leaving a twitching InuYasha behind, face flat on the ground.  
  
"I'm... so abused...." InuYasha said as he started to spit out some of the dirt that was in his mouth. He looked back and saw the little rock that he tripped over and instantly jumped to his feet shouting "STUPID ROCK!" With that, he kicked the rock all the way across the village, but realized that he just caused a lot of pain to his foot well kicking the farely large rock. InuYasha was now jumping on one foot at this point and started shouting.  
  
"D*MN IT!! WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT!!!!!!! D*MN ROCK! WHO PLACED THAT THING THERE!!"   
  
"INUYASHA! COME ON, WE CAN'T WAIT ON YOU THAT MUCH LONGER!" Kagome called out from the forest.  
  
"And to think that I was suppose to be the one waiting on them and not the other way around." InuYasha mumbled as he started to walk his way towards the forest. "I just hope nothing else like that will happen." InuYasha sighed, but unfortunately, he tripped over yet another rock.   
  
"D*MN IT!"   
  
*****  
  
After going through the forest, the yasha group continued their little journey through a large and hilly field. In the distance, the group overheard a distant cry.  
  
"HELP! MY GRANPA'S IN TROUBLE! HELP!"  
  
InuYasha broke into a run as he headed toward a young boy running around in circles calling for help.   
  
"What is it, boy?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"My grandpa! He's stuck!" the boy yelled as he pointed to an old man who was lying upside down on one of the hills.  
  
"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up." the old man whimpered. InuYasha just sweatdropped and then sighed.  
  
*****  
  
"Arigato, if it weren't for you, I'd probably still would be lying up on that hill on my back." the old man said. The boy just danced around while his grandpa finished talking with InuYasha and the group. Even though InuYasha thought that doing that was just annoying, he didn't show any emotion to the whole conversation at all.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you." Rora said as the man and his grandson started to turn around to head back to their village and waving goodbye.  
  
"Keh, just a waste of time." InuYasha said as he started to turn around. Rora gave him yet another glare. Even though InuYasha had his back towards her, he could still feel the daggers she was giving him, which made he quiver in fear. 'I could get use to this.' Rora giggled in her mind as she thought of her 'new secret weapon'.  
  
"Okay, we should get going now if we want to defeat Naraku." Kagome said, wanting to change th subject about the whole incident.  
  
InuYasha just completely ignored everyone and everything around him as he continued his way through the field. But as soon as they were in the middle of the field, they heard that familar scream again. But InuYasha just ignored it, which made him trip of yet another rock.  
  
"D*MN IT!" InuYasha nearly yelled.  
  
"Oswuri."  
  
POW!!!  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR!?" InuYasha yelled. This time, both Rora and Kagome gave InuYasha evil death glares. Now, InuYasha has no where to run. (AN: MUAHAHAHAHAH lol)  
  
"Urusai." Kagome and Rora said in unision. InuYasha shut up instantly, got to his feet as fast as he could and started to twitch a lot while everyone else turned to look at the young boy, that they had met eailer run into, running straight at them.  
  
"It's that boy again? I wonder what happened now?" Rora said as the boy rushed to the group.  
  
"What's happened now!?" Sango asked.  
  
"The village... was... attacked!"  
  
"InuYasha, come on, we gotta get to the village!" Kagome called back. InuYasha was still twitching a little, but not as much.  
  
"Come on, SLOWPOKE!" Rora yelled at InuYasha, which made him stop twiching instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The yasha group had just made it to the village and ran into a moth demon that had inprisoned InuYasha and Miroku in a cocoon. In a split second, InuYasha ripped the cocoon open... in his full demon form once again. (AN: yes, this whole story occurs around episode 52. i just couldn't help but to make a story from this episode. ^_^)   
  
Kagome, Rora, and Sango all watched in shock as InuYasha started to slaughter the entire army that the moth youkai lead and Miroku soon joined their side.  
  
"What are we going to do, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"..I-I...don't...know..." Kagome said between breaths.  
  
'This is just like the episodes. InuYasha turns into a full demon and then... *gasp*... h-he comes in...' Rora's eyes grew wide as she thought of the one who was going to be there in just a matter of seconds. Rora looked over to the side of the little battle field InuYasha created, and saw non other than... Sesshoumaru. Rora's eyes grew wider as she gasped again. Sango heard Rora's gasp and looked over her way.  
  
"What's wrong, Rora?" Sango asked.  
  
"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rora stuttered. As soon as she had said Sesshoumaru's name, everyone, including InuYasha, turned in Sesshoumaru's direction. Rora, at this point, felt like she was going to faint.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. Rora started to blush again as she did before and tried her best not to freak out everyone again.  
  
"L-Lucky guess?" Rora said as she tried to get away from Miroku who was starting to creep her out with his stare. Rora just walked to the other side of Kagome, who was farther away from Miroku and closer to Sesshoumaru. 'I can't believe that I'm actually meeting him! I've never been so happy in my entire life! And yet, I'm afraid that he'll just hate me just because I'm human. Well, I'll just have to make deal with it." Rora took in a deep breath as the batter between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha came close to it's end.  
  
Sesshoumaru had swung his sword, Toukijin, at InuYasha, making him fly back and landing on the ground unconscious. As soon as that was done, Kagome ran towards the unconscious InuYasha. Pretty soon, everyone else started to run in front of InuYasha, which in this case, Rora followed.  
  
"Why did you not kill InuYasha? We all know that you hate him." Miroku said as Rora soon joined side which made him give a slight smirk. "Isnt't that right, Rora? Or should I say... metal mouth?" Rora was about to explode as soon as she had heard Miroku say the word 'metal mouth' and tried to stay calm in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come brace face, tell us that you know that Sesshoumaru hates InuYasha." Miroku nagged. Rora couldn't help it now, she just HAD to get back at him.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THAT, MIROKU!" Rora yelled at the top of her lungs, which made Miroku fall back and land on the ground on his back. "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE BRACES DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF ME! I JUST GOT THESE BRACES YESTERDAY AND I'M STILL IN PAIN AND YET YOU JUST MAKE FUN OF ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HHHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW MUCH PAIN I AM IN!!!!!! SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU KEEP YYYYOOOOOUUUURRR MOUTH SHUT!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just watched in surprise at the young girl who scared the monk half to death and began to wonder what exactly are braces.  
  
"Um, braces?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm voice. Rora was a little surprised by Sesshoumaru's question and turned to face him , which calmed her down a lot.  
  
"W-Well..., braces are... pieces of metal on one's teeth to help straighten them." Rora said nervously.  
  
"Why do you need to straighten your teeth?" Sesshoumaru asked, noticing how much Rora was nervous now.  
  
"Well, I have to have straight teeth so I can have the perfect smile." Rora said, trying to calm herself down, but failing miserably. Sesshoumaru just looked at Rora with a slight smirk.  
  
"But..." Rora's eyes widened slightly as Sesshoumaru began to speak. "..., you've already got a perfect smile..." Rora blushed furiously at this point, but put on a little smile, trying to hide the blush.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!???????" Apparently, when Sesshoumaru had told Rora that she already had a perfect smile, InuYasha shot up from his unconscious stage and jumped to his feet. Apparently, everyone else was just speechless, and left their mouths hanging open once again.   
  
As soon as Rora heard InuYasha's scream, she decided to let everyone know that she was truely thankful for Sesshoumaru's little comment.. Rora couldn't help but to rush towards Sesshoumaru and give him a bear hug.  
  
"ARIGATO, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rora called out as she held onto Sesshoumaru as tight as she could, but she was making Sesshoumaru loose his balance.. Sesshoumaru was both happy, and shocked about Rora's reaction, but he tried his best to keep his balance, but failed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe, hows that for a chapter? i just couldn't help but to b a little evil in this chapter. lol please review! flames will be feed to Kirara the fire cat. She WUVS flames. lol 


	5. Anger Control

Sesshomaruinluv: ^^ this chapter will be even MORE funny! ^^  
  
Sango-chan94549: your welcome! ^_^ o, and i'll take a look at that story you suggested! ^^  
  
Rynnie: thanks for the compliment!! and i agree, sesshoumaru-sama is totally sexy!!!!! ^^  
  
Lakwakwa-Merry: ^^ here's some more for ya!!!!!!   
  
Neko kami: well, ever since rin came into the picture, sesshoumaru-sama started to get a little bit softer. hehe. *hands flames to kirara* and i'm glad u like my story! ^_^  
  
mirokuluver(): well, i went throught the whole retainer thing after the braces too. well, i went through 3 retainers, and now, i've got braces yet again! it's evil!! lol well, enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
Vocab.  
  
Baka ~ idoit  
  
Demo ~ but  
  
Nani ~ what  
  
Osuwari ~ sit  
  
Matte ~ wait  
  
Hanyou ~ half-breed  
  
Arigato ~ thank you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Anger Control  
  
Sesshoumaru landed on the ground with a loud THUD! Everyone watched with EXTREMELY big eyes and wide mouths, and as they just stared at the two, they grew even more surprised when Sesshoumaru didn't do a thing to get Rora off of him!  
  
"I-I-I-I-Inuyasha...., y-y-y-you d-d-don't t-think......" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!?? OF COURSE I THINK!!! I DOOO HAVE A BRAIN!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"NO! I mean, you don't think that Sesshoumaru might have feelings for Rora, do you?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so?" InuYasha said, stubbling to his feet. Kagome just sighed and muttered, "Baka."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!! I AM NOT A BAKA!!!!!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome didn't even bother moving a muscle or even flinching.  
  
"Then why are you acting like one?" Kagome said softly. InuYasha didn't say anything this time, he just stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Uh, you guys, I don't think that this is the time to be fighting again." Sango said, standing next to Kagome and glancing at Rora and Sesshoumaru.   
  
"I think that Sesshoumaru might have changed his ways." Sango whispered.  
  
"Keh, that will never happen." InuYasha said as he started to walk over to Sesshoumaru and Rora. Sesshoumaru and Rora were still on the ground and Rora was still giving Sesshoumaru that bear hug. Although, Sesshoumaru was still doing nothing about it, he just hugged her back for some weird reason. 'I can't believe this!!!!!! I thought that moving to Japan was a total bust, but this is a lot more than I ever expected! I'm soooo happy now. I don't want to go back home. I just wonder if that's possible....' Rora's little thought was soon interupted by a angry looking InuYasha.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THIS TIME SESSHOUMARU!!! GET UP!!!"   
  
'Man, his yelling is loud enough to wake the dead, i just wonder how Sesshoumaru took it. Loud noises hurt his ears....... why do I get the feeling that something big is going to happen?' As Rora thought about that, she didn't realize that she was back on her feet, and STILL in Sesshoumaru's embrace. The REALLY got her to blush, then she started to listen to the little, yet very surpising conversation between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.   
  
In the meantime, Miroku and Shippo where having a little conversation.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T DO IT!!!!" Shippo laughed.  
  
"Fine." Miroku sighed, "You win this bet. It's not my fault that I like to be nice to women."  
  
"So that's why you were acting so werid. You made a bet!" Sango yelled. Miroku just spun around quickly and nearly fell back, but luckly, or not luckly, Sango grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up just so she could slap him again.  
  
"YOU JERK!! ALL BECAUSE OF A BET!!!" Sango yelled as she gave him yet another slap. Now, Miroku had 2, count em, 2 red cheeks. Right after he was slapped, Sango just stormed away from him over to Kagome, leaving a twiching Miroku.  
  
"T-T-That w-was h-harder than normal." Miroku stuttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you have no business here, so leave." InuYasha said, coldly.  
  
"Why, if I didn't come, that your demon blood would have killed you." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"Rora, just get away from Sesshoumaru, you don't know what he's like." InuYasha said.  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"NO BUT'S!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!! I DON'T LEAVE A FRIEND BEHIND!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed his sword and starting runinng towards Sesshoumaru and Rora.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY, RORA!!!!"  
  
"STOP!!" Rora yelled just when InuYasha was only a few feet away from them. InuYasha landed on the ground just in front of Rora and just stared at her with extreme confusion.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..........sama?"  
  
"That's right, Sesshoumaru-SAMA! Want me to spell it out for you?" Rora said walking up to InuYasha, leaving the comfortable embrace she was in. At this point, Rora gave InuYasha another evil glare which made him quiver in fear once more. He was just really afraid of her evil glares.  
  
"Demo, Sesshoumaru i-is evil!" InuYasha said, trying to show that he wasn't afraid of Rora's glare. So instead of looking at Rora, he sheathed his sword, crossed his arms then stuck his nose in the air and closed his eyes saying, "And he will forever be evil!" This made Rora very angry, so she decided to do what she did to InuYasha before. She smirked as she thought of how much fun it will be when she does this to InuYasha and what Sesshoumaru might think of her when she does it.  
  
"That does it, InuYasha. You must really like crossing the line a lot." Rora said, making InuYasha crack open on eye, only to see Rora charging straight at him. Before he could react, he was pushed back onto the ground and had a yet another mark on his face. Only this time, it was a whole lot bigger, and the pain was a lot worse.  
  
"That's what you get whenever you decide to get on my bad side. DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!" Rora yelled, but not too loud; she just didn't want to hurt Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.  
  
"N-NANI!?!?!?" InuYasha yelled out at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You heard me, don't ever do it again. You can at least give Sesshoumaru-sama a chance!" Rora said, crossing her arms. This time, InuYasha was smart enough not to say anything. All he did was just watch Rora as she started to storm away from him and over to the side of the field where no one was; just a plain old open field.  
  
"Smooth move, InuYasha. You made her leave!!" Kagome called out.  
  
"B-B-But, she started it!" InuYasha yelled, stubbling to his feet.  
  
"Baka!! You still should've been at least a little bet nicer!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I don't care what happens to her!! She's just a spoiled brat who likes to kick me in the face!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he started to walk, angrily, towards Kagome.  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT!"  
  
"SO WHAT!! I DON'T CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER IF SHE'S OFF ALONE!! I HOPE THAT SOME DEMON ATTACKS HER!!!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!"  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OOOOSUUUWAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
KABAM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After all of those 'osuwari's' there was now a large crater that looked like it went half way through the earth.  
  
"Ok, I think you killed him, Kagome." Shippo said.  
  
"K-K-K-K-K-KAGOME!!" a distant voice came from the large hole.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!"  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
"Ok..., now you killed him." Shippo said softly.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, is it okay to just let Rora walk off into that field? That field is surrounded by a forest which has a lot of demons in it.... I've been there before." Sango said, walking up to the furiously angry Kagome.  
  
"Oh, right, we should go after her!" Kagome said, snapping out of her anger and getting ready to head to the field until Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Matte. Look, Sesshoumaru's not here either. I saw him go off to the field where Rora went. I think that we can trust him for now." Miroku said, releasing Kagome instantly as soon as he saw the angry look on Sango's face. Apparently, Sango's had gotten Rora's 'evil' glare as well. Now, not only did Rora and Kagome use the glare, but now Sango got. Who's it going to be next!?  
  
"Ano, I wonder why Sesshoumaru has suddenly changed his ways about humans? I mean, I thought that he hated humans." Kagome said, making Sango end her evil glare in an instant.  
  
"That..., is something that is a complete mystery." Miroku said as soon as InuYasha started to stubble out of the farely large crater that looked like it went half-way into the earth.  
  
"... I... can't... believe that I actually... survived that!" InuYasha said between breathes. Everyone just ignored the hanyou and just stared off into the direction Rora was last seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rora continued to storm on through the field and into the forest. The forest was pitch black and had absolutely no sunlight seeking in.  
  
"I think that leaving the group was probably a mistake." Rora whispered to herself in fear. 'Also, I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama acted like that. I thought that he hated humans... Matte! In that episode where he meet Rin! That's it! Rin has softened his heart! Aww, arigato, Rin.'  
  
CRRRRRRRRRRRACK!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Rora yelled as she spun around seeing nothing but the pitch black forest. "Okay, this is getting really scary."  
  
Now, Rora felt even more scared than she ever did in her entire life. Not only was she scared, but she was also lost in the forest.  
  
"Oh great. I"m soo stupid." Rora said as she continued walking through the forest and stopped instantly when she heard someone behind her chuckle, "Why would you call yourself stupid?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe, who could be the one talking to Rora? hmmmmmm, in case you were wondering, it's a fifty fifty chance that it's Sesshoumaru, but you never know. muahahahahahahahaha. hehe. r&r please! the next chapter is probably not going to be that funny, it might be just a lot of action. hehehe. 


	6. The Hanyou's little plan

Sesshomaruinluv: uhhhhhhhhhh, ok, well, i was already planning to put that in before you put in the review. lol  
  
kairi-chamatte: well, i already had that planned. lol. only, i'm using a certain demon that we all know. hehehe, i'm sooo evil sometimes. lol ^^  
  
Lakwakwa-Merry: yep! u got a clone of Sesshoumaru-sama, and i got Sesshoumaru-sama! lol ^^  
  
Sango-chan94549: well, it's not Sesshoumaru-sama, but he does come in soon. ^^  
  
mirokuluver: lol, yup, it's him. u must be psychic or something. lol just kidding. ^_~  
  
Vocab.  
  
Temae ~ rude way to say you (close to b*tch)  
  
Ano ~ uh, um, excuse me, etc.  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Osuwari ~ sit  
  
Arigato gozaimasu ~ thank you ver much  
  
Do itamashite ~ your welcome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: The Hanyou's little plan  
  
Rora stared off into the blackness as soon as she heard the voice. 'I know that voice. Oh please, let me be wrong!' Rora slowly turned around only seeing a outline of what looked like a human, but she knew that there was no way that it could be. Rora examined the person and relized exactly who it was.  
  
"N-Naraku!?" Rora stuttered as she caught her breathe.  
  
"Hm, so you already know who I am. Heh, too bad..., because knowing me isn't going to save you." Naraku laughed. Rora just took one step back and then suddenly remembered her karate moves. 'Oh sure, now I remember them.'  
  
"Oh yeah! WELL TAKE THIS!!!!!!" Rora yelled as she ran towards Naraku and lefted her hand to do a karate chop. But as soon as she hit him, she was thrown back which made her hit a tree in the process. After she hit the tree, she slide to the ground unconscious. Naraku chuckled as he started walking towards Rora.  
  
"Do you still think that you will win everything, Naraku? Or are you just stupid enough to believe that?" Naraku looked behind him only to see someone that he did not expect to see.  
  
"What business do you have with this girl, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku smirked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to do anything about it, then I'll go ahead and take this girl." Naraku said as he turned back to Rora and started to take a few steps foward. But he knew it, Sesshoumaru had unsheathed Toukijin and swung it at Naraku. But unforuately, Naraku had put on a barrier to block Sesshoumaru's attack.   
  
Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind as Naraku chuckled and started to take a few more steps torwards Rora. At this point, Sesshoumaru got an idea that might work, if he did it quickly. He sheathed his sword instantly and broke into a run. Sesshoumaru ran past Naraku and his barrier and in front of Rora. Naraku just glared at him as Sesshoumaru picked Rora up bridal style.  
  
"Heh, I win." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Just because you got to her first doesn't mean that you'll win!!" Naraku glared.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and get Rora now." Sesshoumaru said as a bright light started forming around him as he shot up into the sky, away from Naraku.  
  
"Temae." Naraku glared, "I will get her if it's the last thing I do." Naraku turned his attention to the black forest in front of him and started walking deeper into the forest as he started to chuckle which quickly grew into a evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS!!!"  
  
"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's your punishment for what you did!" Sango yelled as she withdrew her hirakoutsu. Miroku's head was pushed deep into the ground as he slowly started to lift his head up out of the ground.  
  
"I thought that you already gave me my punishment when you slapped me." Miroku pouted.  
  
"I wasn't finished yet." Sango said as she started to walk towards Kagome who was watching the whole thing in surprise. InuYasha was just standing to the side of Kagome while they both watched the little 'punishment' between Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Ano, do you really think that Miroku deserved that?" Kagome asked as Sango was just about to pass her.  
  
"Hai, Miroku shouldn't of acted that way in front of Rora.... Also..., it made me feel........ jealious." Sango said, lowering her head so her eyes were perfectly hidden underneath her bangs. Kagome felt a little sorry for Sango when she lowered her head, but she didn't know what to do, except for giving Miroku a piece of her mind.  
  
"Keh, you should be used to this by now, Sango. Miroku will do anything to a woman." InuYasha sighed. Kagome glared at InuYasha after he had finished his statement and had little flames that fired angrily in her eyes.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said in a tense voice, "OSUWARI!"  
  
THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Kagome-chan." Sango said, right when InuYasha was shoved straight into the ground, face foward.  
  
"Do itamashite." Kagome said as she and Sango started to walk away from the two men that were in extreme pain.  
  
"This is an example to show that girls rule." Kagome said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Yup, that's true." Sango giggled back. "Speaking of girls, where is Rora? Do you think that something happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know, Sango... I just don't know, but all I know is that we've gotta go find her now. InuYasha and Miroku can take care of themselves." Kagome said as she and Sango started to make their way to the forest. "Right." was all that Sango said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the Pacific ocean, another plane heading towards Japan, two excited girls sat side by side. One had long dark brown hair that reached just below her waist and had brown eyes. The other one had shoulder length light brown hair with green eyes.  
  
"Oh boy! I can't wait to see the look on Rora's face when we get to Japan, Rorenu!!" said the one with light brown hair in excitement.  
  
"I know, Kurisuchinu! She'll be so happy to see us again!!" the one with long dark brown hair, know as Rorenu said. "And I'm just really excitied about the whole going Japan trip! I don't know why Rora didn't want to go."  
  
"Maybe it's because we're not there. She'll have to make new friends, but I'll bet that she already did!" Kurisuchinu said and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rora woke up to the sight of seeing a blur of white and silver above her. As her vision cleared, she saw that the blur of white and silver was really Sesshoumaru, watching over her to see if she was okay. Rora jumped at seeing Sesshoumaru that close to her, but as he backed up a little bit, Rora relaxed a little.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Rora said, rubbing her head when she had hit the tree.  
  
"Naraku tried to kidnap you." Sesshoumaru said, standing up so Rora could feel a little more comfortable. As Sesshoumaru turned around, Rora soon remembered what had happened when Naraku came after her and then knocked her out cold. As she refreshed her memory to the point where she woke up seeing Sesshoumaru, she remembered exactly how close he was. Her heart pounded at the sight of Sesshoumaru being only less than an inch close to her. She sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting up against a tree and looking off into the distance. She got up, and walked over to the tree and sat down next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a little surprised to see Rora sit down next to him, but he didn't show his emotion as he continued staring off into the distance at a falling sun.  
  
"...Ano..., arigato..., Sesshoumaru-sama." Rora said softly. This surprised Sesshoumaru when she said 'arigato' for barely anyone, aside from Jaken and Rin, said thank you to him.   
  
"...D-Do itamashite..." was all that Sesshoumaru said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
please r&r!! ^^ the next chapter will be interesting. ^_~ 


	7. What's Wrong?

mirokuluver: lol that's is a little creepy. ^^  
  
CerridwenHeron: ^^ glad u like my story! and i'm trying to make it as funny and romantic as possible. ;)   
  
Sango-chan94549: thanks!! umm, where did i misspelled arigato??? lol :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocab.  
  
Do itamashite ~ your welcome  
  
Dosh da ~ what's wrong, what's the matter  
  
Konnichi wa ~ hello, good evening  
  
Mina ~ everyone  
  
Matte ~ wait  
  
Eeto ~ er, um  
  
Naze ~ why  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: What's wrong?  
  
"...D-Do itamashite..." was all Sesshoumaru said.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he said? In the episodes of the show, Sesshoumaru-sama never said your welcome. Whoa, I guess that that means that he's soften up a bit.' Rora smilied as soon as that thought came and went. But right now, she didn't know what to say to Sesshoumaru, so just sat there and watched the sun go down as well as Sesshoumaru... or so that's what she thought. Apparently, Sesshoumaru just watched Rora through the corner of his eye.  
  
'Why is it that when I'm near this girl, I get this weird feeling? I just meet her and yet I think that I care about what happens to her... like Rin only... differently. What is this feeling that I'm experiencing?......... Well, I guess I'll find out soon.' With that, Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze back towards the sun set as it slowly disappeared.  
  
As soon as the sun disappeared, Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Rora who was now looking at the ground with somewhat of a sad face. Sesshoumaru wondered why she looked a little gloomy so he did something that he thought he would never do.  
  
"Dosh da, Rora?" he asked softly. Rora was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru asked what was wrong but she tried her best to keep calm.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me, everything's fine." Rora said trying to show Sesshoumaru that she was just fine. But deep down, she was really upset about having to go back home soon. She knew that she'll eventually go back to get her braces taken care of and then taken off. The thing was, she didn't want to go back home, she really wanted to stay in the past. 'I don't want to go back home! If I do, then I won't be with Sesshoumaru!' At the moment, Rora realized exactly what was going on, 'Oh man, I knew that I loved Sesshoumaru as a fan from the show, but now... now I think that I really love him as a person... After all, he did save me from Naraku and I guess that that is something that Sesshoumaru wouldn't normally do.'  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked once again.  
  
"Oh yea, I'm fine! No need to worry about me!" Rora said nervously. Sesshoumaru didn't believe her.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me." Sesshoumaru said softly. Rora started to furiously blush when Sesshoumaru told her that she didn't have to lie to him. 'Whoa, he's good.'  
  
"Well..., don't worry about me-everything's fine." Rora said, putting on a fake smile which Sesshoumaru could easily see that something was wrong.  
  
"... You don't have to lie to me and you don't have to use the same answer when I ask what's wrong." Sesshoumaru stated. Rora sighed, 'He's not going to give up is he? He must really want to know what's wrong, but I can't tell him. What to do, oh WHAT TO DO!?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING DONG  
  
As soon as the door bell rang, Bera answered the door as calmly as possible. After her daughter, Rora didn't come home she began to worry.  
  
"Konnichi wa?" Bera said.  
  
"HELLO!!!!" two wildly happy girls shouted out in unision.  
  
"Oh hi, Roren, Kurisuchinu. What brings you two here?" Bera asked.  
  
"Our parents finally let us come to Japan! Now we can hang out with Rora like we did before!" Roren said.  
  
"Oh, about that..., Rora.... Rora never came home yesterday... I'm not sure what happened." Bera said as she lowered her head.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" both Roren and Kurisuchinu said in unision again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango-chan, where do you think that Rora is now? It's after dark and InuYasha is getting out of the crator while Miroku is still a little unconscious from your hits." Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan. After what happened with her and Sesshoumaru today, I think that she is probably somewhere with him. After all, when she went into that forest, Sesshoumaru just disappeared." Sango said as she looked back at the field with the farely large hole in it and the small man that was lying on the ground.   
  
As Kagome turned around to look at the farely dis-ordered field, a big gust of wind swept their way. "This is-" Sango stated as the wind swirled around them. Suddenly, out of the blue, Kagura landed in front of them.  
  
"Kagura!" Kagome called out.  
  
"KAGURA!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?" InuYasha shouted as he got of the crator and pulled out tessiga.  
  
"For your information, I only came here to get a young girl..... Rora is it?" Kagura questioned, still facing Kagome and Sango but was well aware of the angry InuYasha behind her.  
  
"What do you want with Rora-chan?" Sango asked, holding up her boomerang in case Kagura might attack.  
  
"Naraku just wanted me to get one of the main ingredients.... and that girl is the basic main ingredient." Kagura chuckled. "... And I take it that Rora's not here. Heh, no matter, that'll just mean that she's going to be easy prey."  
  
"DON'T even think of catching Rora-chan!" Sango warned.  
  
"Even though I don't like Rora, I won't let you get near her!" InuYasha said as he lunged at Kagura, swinging his tessiga at Kagura. Unfortunately, Kagura pulled out a feather in hair before InuYasha could get any where close to her. As she took off into the sky, she said, "You will not win."  
  
"What does she mean by "You will not win"? I just can't stand that Kagura! One of these days, I'm going to get her." InuYasha said, waving a angry fist up at the sky.  
  
"What are we going to do? If Naraku gets his hands on Rora then.... what will he do?" Sango asked, lowering her boomerang as she continued staring off at the sky.  
  
"I don't know, but we gotta find her and get her out of here as soon as possible! She needsd to go home!" Kagome said as she started running through the field where the unconscious monk was. Soon, InuYasha ran past him just as the monk started to get up.  
  
"Houshi-sama, get up! We gotta go get Rora!" Sango said, with Shippo on her shoulder as she ran past Miroku and into the forest where they last saw Rora.  
  
"Huh? What's going on....? ACK!! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!! MINA, MATTE!!!!!" Miroku yelled out as he started running after everyone and into the forest.  
  
"Well, don't be such a slow-poke!!" Sango yelled as she continued running as Kirara soon joined her side so Sango could jump onto her back. Miroku soon joined her side, due to the fast runner that he is, and jumped onto Kirara's back as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" Rora snapped. She just couldn't help but to snap at that point, but then she remembered Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing so she started to panic.  
  
"Gomen nashi, Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't mean-" Rora stopped as soon as she saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. They didn't show anger...., Rora wasn't sure what the emotion was, but she was sure that Sesshoumaru had forgiven her. "Gomen nashi." Rora said as she lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. She thought the Sesshoumaru was going to be angry at her and probably kill on the spot, but the attack never came. At this point, Rora felt a little safer now, knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hurt her..... instead..... she felt a hand lift up her head up by the chin. She opened her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, I'll let this go..... for now. Sooner or later, you will have to tell me." Sesshoumaru said softly. At this point, Rora started to blush out of control; she wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. The gentle touch Sesshoumaru had on her chin was something that she didn't want to move from that spot.  
  
"A-A-Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rora stuttered. 'ACK Why? WHY MUST I STUTTER!!!!?? I bet that I look like a dork in Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes. Heh, I heard that later on in the episodes, Sesshoumaru saved Kagura and I'm not sure, but I think that he might even love Kagura when it gets around to that time...'  
  
At this moment, Rora found herself lost in a gaze with Sesshoumaru at that moment. She didn't know exactly how long she had been there, but it felt like hours..., no, days......, no, months......., no, YEARS!!!!!! 'Okay, 1 million years later..... 1 billion years later......, man, this is the longest gaze I've ever had with Sesshoumaru-sama..... I could get use to this....... Well, also, about the little fight we had early...., I think that maybe now is a good time to tell Sesshoumaru-sama. I know that I can trust him with the whole time thing.' As that thought came and went, Rora finally snapped out of the "long" gaze and broke eye contact.  
  
"Eeto, I guess I'll go ahead and tell you why I was a little depressed a while ago..." Rora said, lowering her head.  
  
"Naze? I thought that you didn't want to tell me right now?"  
  
"Well..., I change my mind." Rora said is in a slightly more perky voice.  
  
"Okay, Okay, so what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehehe, what will happen when Sesshoumaru hears the story? see what happens next, i'll try to update faster, this time was a little late, cause i was at sea world. ^^  
  
it was a lot of fun, but aside from that, please r&r! ^^ 


	8. Starting the Journey

Sango-chan94549: well...., i just like using cliffy's ^.~ it's a habit with me. lol well, enjoy this chapter!   
  
mirokuluver: well, this chapter will me less creepy. in fact, it's going to be a little bit more funny than the last chapter i had. ^_~   
  
Inuchibi2: lol, ok ok ok, here's an update. don't use your iron rever soul stealer on me. lol  
  
cerridwen heron: ^^ hehehe, he may like her.... he may not like her.... it all depends on what happens. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocab.  
  
Gomen nashi ~ i'm sorry  
  
Urusai ~ shut up  
  
Baka ~ idiot  
  
Matte ~ wait  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Naze ~ why  
  
Eeto ~ um, uh, er, etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Starting the Journey  
  
"So..., what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You see, I not really from this world..." Rora started, "...I'm really from the future..."  
  
"...So that explains the weird outfit you've got on." Sesshoumaru teased.  
  
"It's not weird! ..... Well, maybe to you it is, but it's not weird where I come from." Rora said, looking Sesshoumaru straight in the eye.  
  
"... Calm down..., just explain to me one thing..., how did you get here if you're from the future?"  
  
"... There's a dried up well in the forest of InuYasha," Rora sighed, "and I fell in it.... and also, I've got to get back to that well soon so my parents won't worry about me and so I can get these EVIL BRACES OFF!" Rora stated as she stood up angrily.  
  
Rora calmed down now, but the reason why she had a short temper at this point was because everything in her life was changing right before her own eyes. It all started when she first found out that she was moving to Japan.   
  
"Gomen nashi," Rora sat back down, "I'm usually not this angry... It's just that too many things are going on in my life..., and I just can't take it..."  
  
'So, she's going through a lot, huh... Hmm, maybe I can help her get back home...., but if I do that... will she come back? Heh, what do I care, I'll just take her home....'   
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Oh great, the toad is here.' Rora thought with grief as the toad demon came running into the clearing with Rin and Aun behind him. Rora just watched them as they made their way towards Sesshoumaru. Although, they couldn't see her, because of the tree, but Rora knew that it was them due to Jakens scratchy voice.Sesshoumaru just stood up with his emotionless mask back on as Jaken, Rin, and Aun finally made it to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin called out in happiness.  
  
"Sesshou-.......... who's that girl?" Jaken asked. As Jaken finished his question, Sesshoumaru just turned to look at Rora and then back at Jaken. "Her name is Rora." was all that Sesshoumaru said before he started walking off in a direction. As he walked, he stopped only once to look back.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin home, I'm going to take Rora to her home... Aun will come with us." with that said, Sesshoumaru turned back around, motioning for Rora to follow.   
  
Before Rora went to follow Sesshoumaru, she turned to face Rin and Jaken.  
  
"It was nice meeting you two, even though it was for a short time." Rora said with a smile.  
  
"Hi!! I'm Rin!" Rin said as happily as possible. Rora just smiled at the young girls happiness before she turned around to follow Sesshoumaru. Jaken was just off to the side of her so Rora just pretended to be as innocent as possible and trip him when he wasn't looking.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Jaken yelled as he fell to the ground with a loud THUD!  
  
"Oops, I can I didn't see you there." Rora giggled as she continued her way towards a waiting Sesshoumaru who wasn't looking her way.  
  
"Why you!!!!!!" Jaken mubbled with his face in the dirt.  
  
"Jaken-sama! You look funny!!" Rin laughed.  
  
"URUSAI!!!!!"  
  
"Jaken, you're so mean." Rin pouted.  
  
"........ Baka."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SMACK!!!!!!  
  
"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!!!!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Miroku was just sitting behind her while they were riding Kirara and InuYasha and Kagome were just below them.  
  
"Heh, you'd think that Miroku would know better by now." InuYasha sighed.  
  
"Well, actually, knowing him, he's just going to continue this until he gets way...." Kagome said and then mumbled, "and after that he'll still do it."  
  
"Keh, he should stop that so he'll stay away from trouble" InuYasha in said sounding bored.  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
"Too late." InuYasha said.  
  
"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!!!!"  
  
"SANGO!!! MATTE!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled as he ran after the flying Kirara with Sango. Sango just glared at Miroku for a slight moment and then and then turned back to the trail in front of her. Miroku then knew that he was going to have to run the entire trip instead of riding Kirara.  
  
"I should know better......" Miroku whispered, "But doing what I do is fun!" Miroku grinned as he continued running right behind Kirara and InuYasha and then picked up speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're saying that Rora just never EVER came home? Not even for a like a minute?" Kurisuchinu asked. Kurisuchinu was sitting next to Roren on a big green sofa that sat up against a wall while Bera sat in a red rocking chair that was just a little off to the side of the sofa.  
  
"Well, I did see her coming home from school with a new friend, and as soon as her friend left, Rora went running after her and that was the last time I saw her." Bera said, looking down to the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Hmm, did you by any chance get into a fight with Rora?" Roren asked.  
  
"Hai, she was acting like a total brat once I told her that she had to go to the orthodontist and to the doctors office before she went to school alone." Bera said matter-of-fact.  
  
"ALONE! No wonder she must've been angry, going to a totally new place all by yourself is tough." Roren said, also matter-of-fact.  
  
"Yeah." Kurisuchinu said.  
  
"Well.... she desevered it." Bera said.  
  
"Naze?" Kurisuchinu asked.  
  
"...E-E-E-Eeto....."  
  
"So you just wanted to give her a hard time!" Roren said, standing up as soon as she started talking.  
  
Bera didn't know what to do at this point, sure she may have been a little nice to Rora every now and then, but Bera wasn't the nice-mother type. Apparently, Bera AND Debido are not all that nice to their own child. The only time that they would ever be nice to Rora was when she did well in school.  
  
"Well, we're going next door, maybe they'll have some info on her daughter." Roren said as she and Kurisuchinu left the room and started heading out the door. Bera was left alone.  
  
"WHY MUST THAT BRAT ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE!?!?!?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the day grew older Rora grew tried with every moment just passing by. Good think that Sesshoumaru got Aun to come along. So for the rest of the day, Rora rode on Aun while Sesshoumaru lead the way. Luckily, he already knew where InuYasha's forest is, and he would eventually find the well Rora used as well as Kagome.   
  
Ever since they started their little 'quest' they were quiet. Rora wanted to start a conversation, but she was too shy to even open her mouth. If she could just say one word, then she could just die happy. So, as Rora continued thinking of what to say to Sesshoumaru, she was caught by surprise when Sesshoumaru was the one who started a conversation.  
  
"So, where you come from...., what is it like?" Sesshoumaru asked, keeping his focus on the path in front of him. Rora was still surprised, normally, Sesshoumaru never started a conversation unless someone else did.  
  
"Well..., there are a lot more people, and they use cars instead of horses to travel.... and... um..." Rora said.  
  
"Well, what do you think of it?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his head slightly to look at Rora.  
  
"Oh...., that's a completely different story......"  
  
"So, what's do you think of it?" Sesshoumaru said, stopping before he turned around to look at Rora and let Aun catch up with him.  
  
"Well, I never liked it.... my mom always punished me for no good reason..." Rora said as she looked down to the ground.  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe for fun? I'm just not sure, but once or twice in a year, she'll be nice." Rora said softly.  
  
"Then why do you want to go back?" Rora then turned her head to look directly at Sesshoumaru after he asked Rora why once again.   
  
'Why do I want to go back? Why do I want to go back to that evil mom of mine?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^^ hehehehe, why does Rora want to go back? hmmm, find out in the next chapter. ^^ please r&r! 


	9. The Question

kyle: yup, cliff hangers are what i like to do, A LOT. ^^  
  
mirokuluver: hmm, exactly who wrote this story? i'm just a little curious about that. :P i get curious a lot, lol.  
  
Inuchibi2 A.K.A Kennokin: cut it out with the threats, lol. or i'll use the water-blow attack on you. muahahahahaha  
  
Sango-chan94549: cliffy's too much for ya? hmm, maybe i can lighten it up a bit if you'd like. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocab.  
  
Eeto ~ er, um, etc.  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Temae ~ rude way to say you, can be used as bitch or bastard  
  
Yare yare ~ oh brother  
  
Dakara ~ because, therefore, so  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: The Question  
  
"Then why do you want to go back?" Rora then turned her head to look directly at Sesshoumaru after he asked Rora why once again.   
  
'Why do I want to go back? Why do I want to go back to that evil mom of mine?' After Rora thought of her mother, she soon came to the thought of her friends.  
  
"Well, my friends are in that time, even though I probably won't be able to see them again." Rora said softly.  
  
"... Is that it? You just want to be with your friends, even though you probably will never see them again? If I were you, I would probably stay as far away from that place as possible, and yet you're trying to go back to that hateful world."  
  
"........ Eeto, I think that the reason why I want to go back is because it feels like the right thing to do.... For me, it's hard to say no to someone who asks me to do something.... and my mom said that I should come home...." Rora said, gazing at the ground.  
  
"... Hard to say no to someone who asks you to do something, huh?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Rora then realized what Sesshoumaru was going to do at that moment. "Then can I ask you a simple favor?" Rora looked back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"H-Hai..." Rora said, almost in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gah, where are we supposed to find Rora anyway!?" InuYasha asked, as he continued running through the forest. (AN: hmm, they've been running through the forest for a few chapters. lol. but that'll change now. ^_~)   
  
"InuYasha..., you're a half dog demon.... use your nose for goodness sake." Kagome sighed.  
  
"............ O yeah! Why didn't I think of that earlier."  
  
"Because you're an idiot." Shippou mumbled, from behind Sango on Kirara. InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE RUNT!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"AAHHHH!! You can hear me!?" Shippou skimmered behind Sango.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE, SHIPPOU!!! OR ELSE!!!!"   
  
"OSUWARI!!!"   
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kagome, temae!!" InuYasha said with a mouth full of dirt.  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
THUD!!!  
  
"Will they ever stop fighting?" Miroku asked as Sango, Shippou, and Kirara landed back on the ground.  
  
".................... Iie, Houshi-sama. You should know by now." Sango said.  
  
"..... InuYasha no baka!" Shippou nearly called out.  
  
"I HEARD THAT SHIPPOU!!! COME HERE, I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!!!" InuYasha shouted as he started clawing the dirt and kicking his feet. 'Okay..........., from this angle, InuYasha looks likes he's swimming in the dirt.' Kagome thought with a little giggle before she said, "Osuwari." again.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
As InuYasha lay, twitching in the dirt, he said, "... I am so abused...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurisuchinu, do you think that Rora just ran away? Her mother has been putting her in hard situations." Roren asked as she and Kurisuchinu walked up the steps of the shrine that was next door to Rora's house.  
  
"I don't know... maybe."   
  
"I just hope that she's okay." Roren said before a moment of silence.  
  
"................................. Windex." Kurisuchinu said with a grin on her face.  
  
"You just LOVE being random, now do you!" Roren laughed.  
  
"Hai." Kurisuchinu giggled.  
  
"Well, you sure do like to make someone happy in tough situations like this." Roren said with a soft, sad, smile.  
  
"Yup....., windex."  
  
"Okay Kurisuchinu, cut it out, you know that you and I are supposed to be sad right now since Rora is missing."  
  
"That's just it, she went missing without my permission. I AM the surpreme ruler of the universe." Kurisuchinu said with a playful voice.  
  
"Yare yare."   
  
"Are you insulting me!" Kurisuchinu playfully said again.  
  
"........ Yare yare."  
  
"DON'T insult the surpreme ruler of the universe!"  
  
"Hehehe." Roren started, "We still need to be sad right now! Rora's missing, so why are you trying to cheer me up?"  
  
"Dakara Rora would want you to be happy no matter what, so I'm trying to cheer you up, even though I"m a littls sad. But I'm trying to be happy because that's what she would want." Kurisuchinu said softly as she and Roren walked up to the front door of the shrine that was juse next door to Rora's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rora continued to wait for Sesshoumaru to ask his question. It felt like it was taking millions, no billions of years for Sesshoumaru to ask the little favor Rora already knew what was going to be.  
  
".... Will you.... stay here...?"  
  
Rora's eyes widened slightly after Sesshoumaru had asked his question.  
  
"A-A-Ano..........." Rora stuttered, trying to figure out want to say. It was tough for her to say no to anyone. But how was she going to say no to either her mother or Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehehe, another cliffy. will Rora stay with Sesshoumaru? or will she return home to her mother? find out in the next chapter of LIJAFJ! please r&r. ^^ 


	10. True Comfessions

AN: oh, in case you all were wondering, Sesshoumaru has both of his arms. ^^ in my stories, i can't help but to always keep him with both arms. :P  
  
mirokuluver: ok, thanks for the info. lol, did you know that the friends Rora has are exactly like mine. and my friend really does like to say windex. lol she says that that's her word.... and that she's the supreme ruler of the universe. lol, my friends are just so random and it's actually good to have random friends. ^^  
  
Van-Stolin: ok, thanks for the info, but what i was thinking is that there was a house next to the main shrine. at least, that's what i thought in the episodes..... but o well, this is a fanfic, anything can happen. ^_~  
  
Sesshomaruinluv: lol, thanks for telling me that. i changed it, so now it's all better. here's a new chappie, hope you like it. ^^  
  
cerridwen heron: well, i guess i can try to let it down on the cliffies, but there just so much fun! ^^' and you'll find out about Sesshy and Rora in this chapter! ^^ enjoy.... i'll lay off the cliffies every now and then. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vocab.  
  
Kitsune ~ fox  
  
Matte ~ wait  
  
Osuwari ~ sit  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Yare yare ~ oh brother  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: True Confessions  
  
"Okay, since InuYasha is lying helplessly on the ground, why don't we make camp?" Kagome said in a perky like voice. InuYasha would glare at her, but he was lying, face down, in the dirt, and didn't want to be sat again. 'Yup, I'm so abused.'  
  
"Hehehehehe, InuYasha no kudano baka." Shippou giggled quietly, thinking that the helpless InuYasha wouldn't do anything.  
  
As Shippou continued giggling quietly, he didn't notice InuYasha struggling to his feet. InuYasha glared at Shippou and started stomping over to Shippou. This, Shippou noticed and he turned around, twicthing never ending as he turned.   
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, SHIPPOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN LITTLE MAN!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, chasing the poor little kitsune as if he was a little but that needed to be squashed quickly.  
  
Seeing this, Kagome frowned and crossed her arms as the two demons ran back and forth in the clearing. "... That's it!" Kagome called out, "OSUWARI!!"  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
This time, Kagome's little sit command left InuYasha lying in a crator that was nearly 15 feet deep.  
  
"InuYasha, you need to LIGHTEN up, and Shippou, you need to stop it with the insults." Kagome said.  
  
".... Is it just me, or is Kagome sitting InuYasha a little bit more than usual?" Miroku asked, in a whisper, to Sango. Sango slowly nodded her head in agreement, but soon found herself in a uncomfortable situation.  
  
SMACK!!   
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango called out. Miroku once again had another red hand print on his face.  
  
"W-What am I going to do?" Miroku whispered as Sango stormed away from the pervert of a monk, lying on the ground as well as InuYasha. Sango was heading towards Kagome, along with Kirara, so she wouldn't have to deal with any thing else that pervert would do.  
  
"Lately, I begin to wonder if they'll ever change..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I think that that will be a... never." Sango joked at first. Kagome and Sango giggled for a split second before they heard some familar voices nearby.  
  
"....... That sounds like.......... Rora!" Kagome said.  
  
"Rora? Well, finding was easier than I thought." InuYasha said, standing up as if his life depended on it. "I thought I smelt something familar in the air."  
  
"Come on, we need to go and see if Rora is okay." Kagome said as she, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou started they're way towards the nearby bushes to do a little 'spy game'.  
  
Kagome was the first one to peek through a bush before InuYasha and Miroku could even get within 10 feet of the bush. Kagome just sighed at the thought of InuYasha acting so helpless and the concentrated on the very interesting scence going on before her and Sango. Little did they know, they were witnessing a very surprising moment that would ever come from InuYasha's so called hated brother.  
  
"What's going on? Why hasn't Sesshoumaru finished Rora off by now?" Sango asked in a very soft whisper.  
  
"I don't know, maybe... he's changed." Kagome whispered back, but never took her eyes off the scene before her. At this time, InuYasha and Miroku had finally made it to the bushes and to watch what was so interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rora felt her heart pounding with each and every second that past. As she struggled to find the answer to Sesshoumaru's question, she soon realized that she had a very good reason to stay in the feudal era. She realized that if she went back to her time, then she would be severely punished by her parents. At this rate, she finally came to a conclusion. She finally found the answer for the question.... but she just needed to find a way how to say it. 'What am I going to do!? I've got the answer now, but...... but how can I say it......? Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't ask me this kind of question unless........ Could it be that he's.... changed? But how? I mean, I've only been with him for like a day or two! *sigh* Okay, I'll give this a shot, but hopefully, if I say everything right, I might find out how Sesshoumaru-sama actually feels.  
  
Rora lowered her head, covering her eyes, before saying anything, "... All right... I'll..... I'll stay."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as soon as he heard the single word 'stay'. He was surprised to hear Rora say yes to his question, but he tried his best not to show it.  
  
"You'll stay!?" Sesshoumaru said softly. Rora kept her head low, but she gave a small smile.  
  
"... Yes, but..." Rora paused for a second, "... I'll stay.... only for you and no other..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at this and this time, he didn't keep his emotionless mask on. Rora could see his emotion now. Upon seeing each others emotions, they didn't know what move they should make next. Rora, on the other hand, got tired of sitting on Aun after a while, so she just hopped off, hoping that maybe it will end the moment of silence. To her, the moment of silence was both comfortable.... and uncomfortable.  
  
As soon as Rora had gotten on the ground, Sesshoumaru started to swiftly and calmly walk towards her. Rora noticed the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and didn't know what to do now. The emotion in which she saw in Sesshoumaru's eyes made her feel comfortable.... it made her feel welcome...... it made her feel like one of her most treasured dreams was about to come true.  
  
Rora was still unsure of what to do, but she tried her best not to blush. After many tries of trying to stop a blush, she failed. Apparently, the closer Sesshoumaru got to her, the more she would blush. 'Oh man! Can this be possible!? It's like Sesshoumaru-sama is a totally different person... buy why? I've only been with him for about a day! .... But..., sometimes... people fall in love at first sight.... could that be why Sesshoumaru-sama is like a different person around me...? I wonder if.... if that's really it...'  
  
As soon as Sesshoumaru was right in front of Rora, he lifted one hand to her chin, lifting Rora's head up to face him directly. Rora couldn't help to blush out of control for this. It wasn't long before she had realized exactly what was going on. But as their gaze continued, Rora just stiffened from head to toe. Even though Rora was severely blushing, Sesshoumaru just had a calm, emotional look as his eyes gazed deeply in Rora's eyes.  
  
"Do you really mean it? You'll stay... only for me?" Sesshoumaru said softly, not moving one inch.  
  
"H-Hai. I do."   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at this, and seeing him smile, Rora couldn't help but to smile back. 'Is this what it feels like? Is this what it's like to find someone you really care for? I still can't beleive that this is really happening. First, I'm a MAJOR fan of Sesshoumaru when I first saw him in the series. Second, I find out that I have to move to Japan. Third, I go through a well, meet the InuYasha gang, and then came across Sesshoumaru-sama who has a different personality around me..... Boy, you never know what can happen now can you?'   
  
"... That really means a lot to me." Sesshoumaru said after a brief pause. Rora was surprised at this, but she didn't show it... she just continued blushing. Being the shy girl that she was, blushing was one of her main habits. 'Man..., I really need to learn how to break this blushing habit. I wonder if I'll ever break that- WHA!?'   
  
Before Rora even knew it, she had been jerked into Sesshoumaru's arms. A comfortable hold that was something that was worth a lot more than one could imagine. 'What the?*mental panting* This is very surprising! But what can I say..., I LOVE THIS WORLD!!! It's a lot better than the one I used to be in.'  
  
".... S-Sesshoumaru-sama!?" Rora in pure surprise, eyes widened as she said Sesshoumaru's name.  
  
"Rora...... I love you."  
  
Rora's eyes widened at the word 'love'. Now she knew..., she knew that even though she had been with Sesshoumaru for about a day, she knew that it was love at first sight. Images of when Rora had first met Sesshoumaru when he took care of InuYasha started flashing in her mind. When she had met him, he didn't act like the cold youkai that he was... he acted like a person that cared. He acted like a person that can be trusted in Rora's book.  
  
".... And I... love you too." Rora softly said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She was crying... once she was crying with tears of joy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAWAII!!" Kagome whispered happily.  
  
"Hmph, I think that it's just wrong... THAT'S MY BROTHER OUT THERE.... being.... kind?" InuYasha said quietly.  
  
"Yare yare." Miroku sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so, how was that? hehehe, what will happen next? hehehe, wait and find out. i'm sorta grounded, but i'm still allowed to be on the computer for at least and hour, so i'll try to work faster on the next few chapters. please r&r! ja ne 


	11. A Little Visitor

loverofInuKagome: hehe, glad u love it! here's a little more for ya  
  
mirokuluver: yeah, i know that it's a little OOC, but i couldn't help it. " i'll try to be a little bit more on the character than off it   
  
Rynnie: hehe, yes, rora is sooo lucky to be in that spot with her favorite character. :P thanks for the help with the vocab.   
  
xMiss Merryx: o o o o, i want a sesshy doll!! lol yea, naraku will come in soon. that's the basic idea of this story. naraku comes in and does this and that and blah blah blah. die naraku!   
  
midnight smile: yea, i thought that this would be pretty cute as well! if sesshy was real, then he would be all mine. hehehehehe lol  
  
marissa: sry for the long wait. i just had a 8th grade project to take care of and i had to practice the presentation for it. good thing i got a 100 for it! and my computer is being too slow, and i'm trying to get over my bf after he broke up with me. but now, i'm back on and writing again! :)  
  
Vocab.  
  
Eeto er, um, uh  
  
Dosh da what's wrong, what's the matter  
  
Miko priestess  
  
Hanyou half-breed  
  
Kisama btch/bstrd  
  
Chapter 11: A Little Visitor  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, this is just so cute!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, in case you've forgotten, we have to take her home!" InuYasha said quietly, not wanting Sesshoumaru or Rora to hear them.  
  
"Well, that may be true, but how would we do it? They love each other." Sango asked.  
  
"Hmmm, this is a tight situation." Miroku said.  
  
".... Duh, caption obvious." Shippou said, indicating that Miroku was being a little too dumb.  
  
"Hey, i'm just trying to figure out what to do in the kind of situation." Miroku said.  
  
"The try not saying the obvious, caption obvious." Shippou said sarcastically.  
  
"Shhh, you two. We don't what them to know where here!?" Kagome said in a angry whisper.  
  
At that moment, they all shut up, afraid of the look Kagome had given then.  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened the embrace Rora was in as if she was disappear in a gust of wind that would instantly blow by. Rora was blushing by this point, but not as bad as before. Even though Rora was nervous, being in this kind of embrace for the first time in her life, she was really very very happy, knowing that she was with a guy that she thought had a cold attitude. But seeing as to how he didn't act cold at all, Rora just barried her face into his kimono at that happy thought.  
  
As that brief moment blew by, Rora couldn've sworn that she had heard something in the bushes close by. Rora thought it was a demon at first, but thought that if it was a demon then Sesshoumaru would've attacked.  
  
"Eeto, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rora in a soft and slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Dosh da, Rora?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly loosening his grip.  
  
"I thought I heard something from behind those bushes." Rora said, taking a glance towards a bunch of bushes a little off to the side of her. Sesshoumaru glanced to the side where the bushes were and slowly released Rora.  
  
"I knew that they were here. I could smell them." Sesshoumaru said, walking towards the continuously ruffling bushes.   
  
"Them?" Rora asked as Sesshoumaru used his claws to tear the bushes apart only to reveal 5 people squirming around in a little fight that frooze as soon as they noticed Sesshoumaru glaring at them.  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou!? What are you all doing her!?" Rora asked in pure surprise.  
  
"Uh, we came looking for you, to... umm... to-" Kagome stuttered before she was interrupted.  
  
"To take you back home! It's not safe for you to be here!" InuYasha called out.  
  
"T-Take me... h-home!? B-But..." Rora stuttered in a depressed voice, trying her best not to cry or anything like that.  
  
"Rora, Naraku is after you, we can't let him get his hands on you, otherwise, I don't know what will happen. The safest place for you to be is at home." Kagome said softly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! I don't want to do this because you're just wasting out time getting the Shikon Shards from Naraku!" InuYasha called out in a annoyed voice.  
  
"Waste of time...., InuYasha... you obviously don't know Rora. And besides, I can protect her from Naraku." Sesshoumaru said calmly, putting his cold mask back on.  
  
"NO!! She's going home and that's that!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"You don't even know what she's going through at her home." Sesshoumaru said matter-of-fact.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! WE'RE TAKING HER HOME!!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"SHE'S GOING HOME NOW!!! SHE NEEDS TO BE IN HER OWN TIME!!!"  
  
As the fight between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha continued, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou, walked over to Rora hoping that they could figure something out.  
  
"Um, Kagome, how long is this fight going to be?" Rora asked as Kagome suddenly appeared by her side.  
  
"Probably for a while. They do this all the time and it gets tiring after a while." Kagome said softly.  
  
"But what are we going to do if you want to stay here, as well as Sesshoumaru, when we need to take you home, thanks to Naraku?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I told Sesshoumaru-sama that I'd-" Rora gasped as she was suddenly yanked backwards. A hand had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards, making Rora scream as she found herself pulled into a barrier and in the arms of nun other than Naraku.  
  
Naraku had one hand covering Rora's mouth, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. The moment that Rora had stopped talking was the moment that she realized who had gotten her. It was also the same moment that Sesshoumaru had noticed that someone had grabbed Rora.  
  
"Naraku!!!" Shippou called out in fear.  
  
"Heh, now I finally have what I want." Naraku smirked as he looked down at Rora who was squirming to get away from him, but it didn't help.  
  
"Naraku! What do you want with Rora!?" Kagome shouted, getting her bow and arrow in place, ready to fire.  
  
"Heh, to simply create a spell that will easily destroy all of you. A normal villager is too plain and a miko is too strong, but Rora is no villager and no miko, so she's perfect." Naraku chuckled.  
  
"Teme!" InuYasha yelled out.  
  
"Rora!!" Sango yelled out after InuYasha.  
  
"Fool! Do you think that you can get away with this!?" Sesshoumaru yelled, eye's glowing blood red. He had been quiet at first, but after seeing Rora struggle to get away from Naraku after a while, he couldn't help but to lose his temper. When Naraku had first touched Rora, made him angry enough to rip the little hanyou to pieces.  
  
"Calm down now, Sesshoumaru. You know that if you make even the slightest move towards me, I will instantly slite Rora's throat." Naraku smirked.   
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly changed from red to his normal colored eyes as soon as he heard Naraku say Rora's name. For a moment, Sesshoumaru was lost in total despair, until Rora eventually broke free of Naraku's grasp.  
  
At that moment, when Rora got away from Naraku, she used one of her karate kicks, and hit Naraku square on his right cheek making him fall straight to the ground. When Naraku was talking to Sesshoumaru, he losened his grip.  
  
"K-Kisama!" Naraku stuttered as he started to stand back up, his right hand on his cherry red cheek.  
  
Rora backed up a few paces away from Naraku as he stood, but she didn't show any fear at all.... only anger. Apparently, Rora was a lot stronger than anyone there thought she was. With her karate skills, she could easily hurt Naraku to where he'd give up, but it will take a lot more to actually kill him.  
  
so how was that? r&r please!! and i'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as i get my room cleaned for my birhtday party and my last exam taken care of. 


	12. Working Together

Grace: lol, muahahaha looks at Sesshoumaru O.O.... drools... Sesshoumaru sama.... WOOOO!!! lol hehe as u can see, i'm totally obsessed lol P 

Kikyo17: hehe, just as i had planned lol, go Rora!! hehe

The Supreme Ruler: LOL!!! man... u still like saying windex................. LOL hehe P and also, of course, i brought u into the story. lol ur my friend! P so u gotta come in!! lol hehe.. since u and roren r already in.. i wonder.... if i should bring it a some of our other friends.... lol hehehe muahahahaha starts getting ideas XP also..... BOOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (inside joke)

Sk8er7: lol, well, actually, yes it is me put into the story, along with a few more of my close friends as well. And you'll find out why Rora is strong, hehehe

Usagi the Mage: lol, no problem, and thanks for the compliment on the story

¥§¥

Kaze no Kisu - Scar of the Wind/Wind Scar

taiyoukai - demon lord

¥§¥

Chapter 12 - Working Together

"Keep your dirty hands off of me, Naraku!!" Rora shouted, eyes fuming with the fire of anger. Although she was still in the barrier, she wasn't going to act like a pathetic dansel in distress and let Naraku get her.

A soft chuckle soon escaped Narakus lips as he calmly said, "Do you really think that you have the power to defeat me....? I don't think so."

"Pst, shut up already! I may not be able to kill you, but I was able to hurt you." Rora nearly shouted. The fire burning within her grew bigger with each passing second.

"Hmph... Rora... you have no idea who or what you are... You're perfect for me. That's why I'm here to take you away. I need you to help me complete the Shikon no Tama and... be my mate."

Rora's eyes widened the instant Naraku told her started talking. She couldn't believe it! 'What the heck!?!?!? Why on Earth would Naraku want me to be his mate!?!? And what's the deal with me not knowing who and what I am!?' Thousands of questions popped up in Rora head, she was so confussed about what was going on, that she was starting to get a little headache. Little did she know, she had a hidden power within her... she does not know... that she is not human.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?!?!?" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Sesshoumaru had to clutched his ears so he could keep his ears from exploding from InuYasha's shout.

"Will you keep it down, InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru glared at InuYasha.

"Houshi-sama, what are we going to do? We can't go into Naraku's barrier and not only that, everything that's going around here is too confusing. I have no idea what's going on." Sango whispered to Miroku, Shippou leaning in on the little conversation on Sango's shoulder.

"I don't have to power to take down Naraku's barrier, and InuYasha's sword isn't strong enough either. We're all unable to get to Naraku, so all we can do now is watch in despair. If Naraku gets what he wants, then we're in bigger trouble than we were before." Miroku said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"But, Houshi-sama, how would we be in bigger trouble...? Rora's not strong enough to go up against us, so she's not really good enough help to get the Shikon no Tama for Naraku."

"... Do you remember what Naraku said...? He said that Rora doesn't know who or what she is. It seems to me... that Rora doesn't know that she is not human..."

Sango's eyes widen and then snapped her head in the direction of Narak's barrier. She wanted so badly to help, but knew that she wasn't able to do anything... but she hand to try. Her hold on her Hiraikoutsu tightened as she ran straight at Naraku's barrier.

"Let Rora go!! HIRAIKOUTSU!!" Sango threw her over-sized boomerang as hard as she could at Naraku's barrier. As her Hiraikoutsu spinned through the air, heading towards Naraku's barrier faster than normal, she hoped with all her heart that she would be able to get through Naraku's barrier. Everyone outside the barrier became tense, hoping that something could be done. Naraku only had a calm face, he didn't think that Sango could break the barrier.

"That's it!" Miroku shouted, "I will not stand by any longer!" He quickly reached into his robes and pulled out some of his exercising scrolls and through them straight at Naraku's barrier. But as the scrolls flew towards the barrier, they clinged to Sango's boomerang to help make her attack more powerful as it neared the barrier.  
Hiraikoutsu spinned faster and faster, seeming as if anything and everything in the world could not break it's tromendous amount of velocity. But at the very last second, before the over-sized boomerang covered in exercising scrolls hit the barrier, a bright blue light in the shape of an arrow soon brightened the area and hit the barrier along with the combined attack from Sango and Miroku.

Rora almost jumped at the sudden attack and backed away from the barrier as the attack struck it. The hissing from the barrier that was just attacked quickly irrupted and grew louder with each passing second. But just as the attack was still in affect and seemed as if nothing was going to break through the sheild, the sudden call of 'Kaze No Kisu' broke through the constantly annoying hiss.

After the 'Kaze No Kisu' another attack was launched. Although Rora didn't get a chance to see it due to the blindess of all the attacks, she began to think that it was Sesshoumaru but soon remember that he would NEVER work with InuYasha. Never would the taiyoukai help his little brother.

The blinding light soon faded to were Rora could see the outlines of everyone just outside the barrier, but just barely. She looked around constantly to try and find where Sesshoumaru was, but failed to see him and InuYasha anywhere.... but as Rora looked off to the side, she saw InuYasha and Sesshoumaru doing something she had never seen before... they were working together.

¥§¥

well, there's the next chapter for ya! I hope ya'll liked it and sorry i haven't been updating soon, exams are happening so yea... you know the deal, studying and yea... But now that the Christmas Holidays are coming up, i'll be able to update more! ja na for now. And now, i have my character, Rora, put up on one of my DA accounts, go to my main account on and click on the link that has the name ryu-dono, not kenkako.


	13. Forgotten

orlandobaby: ok lol, i'm sorry for not updating much, but it's all the schools fault! o.o; hehe, anyways, here's the next chapter for ya!

¥§¥

Sorry i haven't been updating recently ;; eh heh... but really now i'm just hooked on eh heh.. http/kenkako. is my account and i'm thinking of posting this story on there. what do ya think? yay or nay?

Once again, sorry for not updating much, i'll try to work harder! P

¥§¥

Onegai - please

Yurusu - forgive me

Demo - but

¥§¥

Chapter 13 - Forgotten

Still in shock, Rora shook her head to get back in the game. She turns back to the glowing barrier that was slowly fading before glancing back to find Naraku.. but he wasn't there. Lost in confusion, she began to think that he had run away in fear yet again.. until she felt the gooey slim of his tenticles quickly wrapping around her slim body, yanking her off her feet.

"GAH!" flinching, she struggles to get out of his tight, breath taking, grasp. "Let go of me!"

A chuckle soon escaped the lips on Naraku's face as he pulled her closer to him, against his body. "Why..? Just when I take away their memories?" he smirks.

Rora's eyes widened before she struggles even more to get free. "What? No way!"

"Yes way..." he states before the area around everyone else started to fill up with a pinkish glow. Baffled by the smoke, everyone stumbled slightly as they began to loose sight on where they were. With a chuckle escaping Naraku's lips, he mentions in a faint voice, "Now.. most of them will not know.. that I even exist.. or know who their friends are..". With that, he disappears, leaving Rora to fall back to the ground just as the glow began to fade.

She scowls as she gets back up to her feet. "Dmn you, Naraku!" She shouts, with her fists clentched tightly, drawing a little bit of blood. She spins on her heel, looking back at everyone who was just looking at each oddly. At that moment, Rora knew that Kagome no longer knew InuYasha, or the fact that she had been traveling 500 years through time. InuYasha had no idea that he was bound to a tree.. or even knew Kikyou at a point in time, therefore, keeping his cold heart. Miroku still knew about Naraku, but never did remember meeting InuYasha or anyone.. not even remembering the love he was beginning to feel for Sango. And now Sango not even knowing that her whole family and village had been brutly slaughter by the hands of Naraku, or even her brother dying and being resurrected and brainwashed under his control. Shippou not even knowing that he had avenged his father's death the day he ran into InuYasha and Kagome for the first time. Or even Sesshoumaru ever finding Rin when he was left in the forest in critcal condition.

"What the... what in the world are you wearing? Where the hell am I?" Kagome panics. Totally freaked out why everyone's wearing old fashioned clothing, having dog ears, fox tail, and a guy with markings on his face and pointy ears. Sesshoumaru gives her a death glare the moment she glanced over at him.

A growl escaping Inuyasha's throat, he quickly gets into fighting position. "Who the hell are all of you people?"

Sango grips her hiraikotsu a little tighter, ready to fight anyone who gets near her. "I should ask you the same question."

"Stop it, you guys!" With that, everyone snapped over into Rora's direction. "Listen, you guys are really great friends! You just lost your memories while trying to deal with Naraku!"

"Me.. friends...? With those.. humans... You must be joking." Sesshoumaru says calmly, but still slightly irritated.

"No no no, you're not friends..but.. you still care for your brother in a way!" With that, Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes at her, growing even more irritated. "Listen, you have to believe me, there's no way I'd be making this whole thing up! Please, Sesshoumaru sama, you have to believe me!"

With that, Sesshoumaru held up his hand as a green aura soon surrended it. "... Be quiet, you insolent mortal... I have no use for you, now get out of my way.."

Rora flinched, taking a few steps back, scared to death for once. "Sesshoumaru sama... onegai.. yurusu... Demo, what I'm telling you is the truth! If you refuse to listen, you'll be returning to a servent who's taking care of a little girl named Rin...! I know for sure... Jaken will tell you the same thing I did..." With that, she lowers her head in a moment of disapair.

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his hand, still keeping his eyes narrowed. "Hmph..." He turned slightly, heading back in the direction wince he came, returning where the supposedly was a girl named Rin.

Rora slowly lifted her head back up, looking back at the remaining people. InuYasha only glaring at her for talking to Sesshoumaru, Kagome still baffled, and everyone else still unsure as to what was going on. Letting go a sigh, Rora slowly took closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get back home before my family gets too worried..." Sango says just as Kirara quickly burst into flames, reappearing as a large cat.

"They won't be there, Sango..." Rora mutters.

"What?"

"They won't be there... You're entire village and family were slaughtered.. but Kohaku was resurrected by Naraku and is brainwashed so he's under his control..."

"T-That's a lie!" Sango stuttered, her fists now clentched. "Don't you dare talk to my in such a manner!"

"I'm sorry, Sango! Really I am, but it's not my fault, it's Naraku's! Everyone! Listen to me! If you don't, you'll only find yourselves even more lost than you realize! InuYasha, you don't have anywhere else to go except for go after Naraku to find the Shikon no Kakera! Kagome, you've been helping him cause you can see the shards! Did you even once wonder why you have a sword with you?"

InuYasha flinched before he looked down at the sword in his hand, almost forgetting it was there.. only because it felt like he had been carrying this sword with him for so long.

"If you all turn back, then nothing will stop Naraku! he's constantly gathering more and more shards, becoming more and more powerful! If you just go on ignoring what I'm saying, you'll be completely lost and confused!"

"I don't think so.. I mean.. I know about Naraku, and I've always been pursuing him.. but I highly doubt I ever met these people." Miroku says as he rubs the back of his head a little.

"That's because you don't remember anyone here! Naraku took your memories!"

"I don't need this..." Sango says as she hops on Kirara. "I'm going home.. away from a sinile person such as you."

"Most definately." Miroku says as he turns to start to walk away.

InuYasha just stuck his sword back into it's sheath before he started to take his own route. "I'm with them.. this is just pointless."

"No, wait, you guys! You can't just walk away!" Rora panics. "InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou! Don't go!"

¥§¥

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo hehehehehehhehehehehehehahahahaha and the tension rises! xP please R&R! 


End file.
